


Stark was Right

by aupazonne



Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Drugs, Incest, M/M, Rape, Stark is an asshole, Ultron - Freeform, corrupted, fingers because doombots dont have penis, kind of, s drunk, when he
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:23:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aupazonne/pseuds/aupazonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry bad english.</p><p>Also Kristoff personnal armor, the red one, is the one that appears in FF when Johnny Storm dies.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stark was Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry bad english.
> 
> Also Kristoff personnal armor, the red one, is the one that appears in FF when Johnny Storm dies.

\- Father, could you read me a story please? Asked the young heir.

\- I think I have time, yes.

Kristoff handed to the king his favorite book. He was hugging his favorite plush. Doom began to read the story. He always thought his voice was soothing, deep and rich. In no time Kristoff felt asleep.  
When he opened his eyes, he was in his bed, originally he was on a couch in one of the huge living room of the castle. It made him smile that his father have brought him here. He rolled on his side and go back to sleep.

\-----------------

He was walking down the corridor along with Boris. Kristoff knocked softly on the main laboratory door and to his surprised along with Boris, it opened. They quietly entered. The king was silent, looking at his equipment. Boris went to see what was happening and Kristoff stayed aside.  
Boris told the heir to come and he did. The servant went away and Doom asked him about his day. They chatted a bit. It was extremely rare. However what was even more rare was when he was giving a hug. He did. 

\----------------

He remembered when his father lift him in the air when he was happy to see him, when he comforted him, how after the doombots made him believe he was Doctor Doom himself and it is the king that delivered him from this state and had shown his face.  
However these moments of tenderness were so unusual to Kristoff now. His father being away very often, he wears the armor and the green tunic. But when he’s here, he can wear his red outfit. But life isn’t only fill with soft moments, many dark one fills…  
Maybe jealousy has sparks in him when he see his father giving more attention to the young Valeria, but the way his father looks at him, the hands on his shoulder and these short comforting words makes him believe, that yes, he’s not forgotten. 

He looks from the distance Doom and Valeria. Boris comes and wakes him from his reverie.

\- Dinner is ready young master.

\- Thank you Boris.

Kristoff eats his meal without saying a word. He will go to the lab after. Maybe construct a thing or two. 

\--------------

The heir was sad when his father supposedly died, but was confused when he resurrected. Kristoff always had mixed feeling for his father, but don’t get him wrong, he is loyal, it is the king and he is the subject. 

Sometimes Doom comes around and listen to his son and Kristoff listens to his father. He have more the impression of being a friend without being it.  
Sometimes his father looks at him from far away, dreaming in his thoughts of something about his son.  
Sometimes they play chess.

Boris always comfort him when Doom is too harsh with him, he’s maybe not a child anymore, but it’s not easier. The old man is always here for Victor or Kristoff. He always tell Kristoff that Doom loves him even if sometimes, it doesn’t seem like. The heir feels it that his father, even in his abuse, loves him. But sometimes, it doesn’t feels like parental love. 

\--------------

It was late in the night and the king was gone, attacking the Fantastic Four with a plan even better than the last one. Kristoff goes to the lab to pass time, he also brings the bills and makes the budget of the country. It’s like a game, just more dangerous if you goof.  
He spends the night there, he don’t see the time pass. Boris only come to brings coffee and meal sometimes, he do it very swiftly. 

After he don’t how many times, Kristoff decides to go in his chamber, he half-asleep and can’t concentrate. But adrenaline rush when the alarms goes off. He didn’t remove his personal armor, but hopefully it has defense and attack protocol. He rushes to the scene where the attack have been made.  
It’s Ultron. But not a normal Ultron, he’s all wrecked and he twitches constantly. 

\- DATA BASE CORRUPTED. STARK DESTRUCTION. STARK DESTRUCTION.

\- You fool, it is not the good place! Said Kristoff.

He jumps and kicks the robot. Ultron don’t react, he just twitches as he falls. He stands up and moves erratically, then he shoots at the servants.  
Vernard manages to get to his arm and cut some wires to stop him.

\- DATA BASE CORRUPTED. HUMAN REPRODUCTION DATA USELESS. STARK DESTRUCTION. DATA OVERFLOWING. USELESS DATA. DATA BASE CORRUPTED.

\- Stop it robot. 

Kristoff punches Ultron, he heard some material breaks inside the robot as he is projected away. The rogue robot stands up and clings on a doombot that came to destroys him. They connect. The heir and Boris run toward the two robot, but it’s too late, they have exchange the information.  
The old servant examine the doombot while Vernard takes care of Ultron. The heir brings the rogue robot in a secondary lab and tries to analyze how to disconnect him.

The ‘’spirit’’ of Ultron is not there, it’s only an automatic pilot that took control. Yes, the data base is corrupted. Kristoff changes himself to his father armor, it will give control over the doombots, but he doesn’t puts the mask.  
He looks closely in the data base, to know why the robot went crazy, the base is overflowing, with… movies, YouTube videos, mostly of cats, Tony Stark dancing with a sombrero, Clint Barton explaining how humans reproduces and the homosexual can copulate, with movie to explains, Thor eating a pop tarts… Really the Avengers must have been bored and the fight must have been quick. However Vernard didn’t know why he ended up in Latveria.  
Kristoff sighs and throws the body in the mechanical morgue, his father could look at it after. Boris comes running.

\- The doombots are crazy young master!

\- I shall take care of them.

The heir goes the hall and stays aside and tries to reformate the robots. It was not an easy task since his father had change several codes. He must act fast, useless data on a mother card of a robot could be dangerous, even the most benign of thing.  
The doombots were twitching like Ultron was. The heir tried to remove several data, but an explosion noise disturbed the heir. 

\- Hello! Stark here. Did an Ultron have pass by?

The doombots looks at Iron Man and jumps on him. Kristoff went to help Iron Man, he wasn’t there to combat.

\- Hey Doom Junior, care of shutting them down?

\- My apologize, it seem that your Ultron have made dysfunction in them. 

\- Oh really? Pfhahaha, seem we fucked him up a bit too hard.

Kristoff noticed that the billionaire was drunk, or very tipsy. 

\- But where is the Ultron?

\- I already neutralize it. If it is for the video of you dancing in a sombrero…

\- Oh you looked inside! But thanks for the robot. Really, your doombots are worst then a pack of ferrets. 

\- The data base have corrupts, I try my best mister Stark.

\- Let me help you. 

Iron man comes near the heir and look at the panels control.

\- Hey you’re better than I thought. Okay now you click here, yeah, then there, but not there. 

\- Why?

\- Because I found you cute. Said Stark in a wink.

\- What is the connection?!

\- Hihihi. You’ll see. I’m sure that if Doom was coming back, he would enjoy too.

\- What are you talking about? Or it’s the alcohol talking?

\- Didn’t you noticed your father have totally the hots for you? He talk about you sometimes and man, I’m sure he’s just with Valeria to not jump on you, get you naked and…

\- What kind of insanity are you in Stark! 

Kristoff didn’t had the answer as he feels hands on his arms and legs pulling him. It’s the doombots and he sees Stark chuckles softly.

\- Young master! Shout Boris.

He was running toward Kristoff, but Iron man gas him.

\- WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM YOU CRETIN! 

\- Relax… I just made take a nap. Now enjoy.

The robots were crushing the heir on the ground. He couldn’t move and he couldn’t control them as they have wrecked the control panels on his armor. Stark was just looking, the bastard! Vernard tried his best to kick them off, to wrestle, but each time, more was immobilizing him on the ground.  
Sweat was running on his face, he was panting.

\- What have done to the robots Stark!

\- Can’t tell you, have to go. Too bad, I can’t enjoy the show.

He flied away letting Kristoff in the grip of the robots. Vernard felt rage boiled in his guts. But the rage was soon replaced by confusion as the doombots were trying to removes plates of his armor. He jumps on a doombot, manages to cling on his back and runs away with it. The other doombots followed them and he locked himself in a room.  
The heir opens the robot and looked the mother card, it has been corrupted. What Ultron had let and what Stark had let was the copulation. Really!?  
However Kristoff doesn’t have time to think too much, the robots are already busting the door and the heir runs at the window to escape.  
However, there is too much robots everywhere! Hopefully, only some of them are corrupted, so Vernard uses the one who are not to protect himself from the rogue one. He kept the mother card, goes in a secondary laboratory, looks closely. Stark, the sneaky bastard had made a cryptic commands, in the few moments Kristoff wasn’t looking. He can’t know the commands, but he have a bad feeling.

Vernard hears noises above him and looks. The corrupted robots have made their way by secret passage here. They have Ultron intelligence it seem.  
The heir takes weapons in the lab and shoot them. He uses a lot of his armor’s defense and attack protocol.However in the end, there is seven corrupted doombots that tackles him on the ground.  
They have used weapons like him, making an unfair match for the heir.

The rogue robots brings him somewhere else in the castle. He can’t fight and he’s really nervous. Kristoff struggles and thrashes, but nothing to do. His father will find so useless.

They enters a chamber and Vernard’s heart beat really fast. If it is what he thinks, he doesn’t like it.  
The robots throws him on the bed, Kristoff notices it is the king’s chamber, and immobilize him. They begin to remove the armor’s plates and Vernard thrashes and struggles like beast. Nothing to do. They have remove his head plate, revealing his dark brown hair and manages to remove the pelvis plates. The heir clenches his teeth, vowing revenge on Iron man. 

Kristoff tries to think a solution and a matter more close to the reality, does doombots have phallus… Why would his father do that?... In fact he don’t want to know and just hope they don’t. They don’t.  
Kristoff let a sigh of relieve, but quickly becomes nervous as a corrupted doombot comes with a bottle. He feel cold sweat running on his body. Stark is sick, twisted, mad, pervert when he’s drunk. He never want to see the man again except when he will be dancing on his grave. 

The doombots puts Vernard’s leg beside his head, exposing him. He doesn’t like that and tries to resist.  
Calling help is useless, mere servants couldn’t do something, only Boris can and right now he’s unconscious.  
The heir feel his boxer being tear off and he yelp.  
Two doombots come near his face and immobilize his arms even more and puts their fingers inside Kristoff’s mouth. He bites them, knowing it does nothing but it will help when…  
Vernard growls when two cold fingers enters him, he bites the fingers more tightly and struggles, trying the get the fingers out or kicking the doombot out. They are 7, he doesn’t know they’re going to work, but he doesn’t like it. It’s really uncomfortable and the stretching burns a bit.  
The fingers thrust in and out in a slow pace, scissoring and twisting before a third one enters.  
Kristoff grunts. The doombots let a loose on his legs and place himself more comfortably, and struggles, but their grip tightened.  
The fingers in his mouth tries to go deeper and scrap his throat and the heir tries to spit them out, bite and twist his head.  
He squirm when a cold hand grabs his cock, a thumb rubs his slit. He whimpers when it slowly strokes.  
Vernard looks away and thrashes one more time, they still don’t want to let him go. They don’t listen to his orders. The first robot removes his fingers, but a second puts them in and Kristoff thrashes and make a strangled groans. He won’t be able to sit for two or three days he thinks as the corrupted robot scissors him.  
A doombot quit the group and disappears from Vernard sight. 

Two corrupted doombots quit the group and attacks doombots that come to help the heir. Kristoff struggles, but the corrupted robots presses him against the bed and the fingers are thrust harder. He bites his lips and tries to concentrates on something else, he feels himself being aroused under the doombots touch. The hand on his shaft strokes faster and Kristoff tries to kick him.  
The door is slam hard, but an explosion follow shortly after. The doombot jumps on the corrupted ones and tackles them. They use their machine guns and flamethrower to destroy the rogue doombots and Kristoff is liberated. He runs away. He glances one last time in his back, it was bad the corrupted have the advantage of being intelligent compared to the other one and they were using the traps in the room to take advantage of the normal doombots.

Vernard runs in the corridors and want to see if the old Boris is okay. However while running, without looking in front of him, he bump in something.

\- Kristoff?

\- Father! You’re alright! I… I…

\- What happened here? I found Boris unconscious.

\- Well, doombots have been corrupted by an Ultron that Stark have modified…

Kristoff was suddenly very aware that he was still hard and was wearing nothing under his tunic when his father gazed. Doom looks at his son lifting an eyebrow and Vernard blushes. 

\- Stark corrupted them in a sexual way… This is amazingly embarrassing, my apologize.

The heir felt blood rushing through his body and he felt hot in face, his heart was very fast. He looks away and tries to go away. 

Doombots, corrupted ones, were waiting for him and he gasp as they try to bring him, he trip and fall on the ground while metal hands grip him and try to spread his legs. They shut down.  
Being corrupted or not does not mean they are immune to Doctor Doom who as the ultimate control over them.

\- Really Stark is imaginative to torture his enemies. Said the king.

Vernard take a deep breath and blushes when his father sees him in that, rather subjective pose. He doesn’t remember being that embarrassed in the past. Doom helps him get up and he goes away. He just want to hide for the next days. 

\--------------

Boris knocks on his door.

\- Please young master, you haven’t eat yet. 

\- Thank you Boris, but I’m not hungry.

\- Your father want to see you. Please eat a bit.

Kristoff complies. He eats the meal he have been served, but only half of it and goes to join the king.

Doom is waiting for him in the library of the castle. He makes a sign to his son to sit down. 

\- Are you going away again father? Ask the heir.

\- Yes. But not tonight.

Right now the heir would like to be told a story and brought to his bed after he fell asleep, but it won’t happens. He jumps as he feel a hand on his head.

\- I suppose you wish vengeance on Tony Stark. Said Doom, patting his son’s head.

\- Yes. 

\- He is not an easy foe. You should wait the right moment, even if rage burn in your heart.

\- Why? While he can do more stupidities while being drunk?

\- Patience Kristoff, and you will kill him without having too much problems afterward. Right now, he has the Avengers protection.

\- Like always.

\- Not always. He makes errors that cost him the trust of his allies.

Vernard sigh. He takes the drink that his father gives him. 

\- I’m surprised that you still wear my armor. Said Doom.

\- That’s because I thought you would go away tonight. May I ask a question?

\- Yes.

\- Are you… In love with the young Valeria?

\- You said it, she’s young. She may be very interesting, but I do not feel love for the young girl.

Kristoff nods and looks away. He remembers, it’s here that his father had shown him magic for the first time.  
He feels suddenly dizzy. He massage his temples and calm his breath. He doesn’t see his father anymore. Kristoff jumps when he feels hands grabbing his arms. He twists his head to see his father gazing at him intensely.

\- Father… Are you okay?

\- Yes. How come robots have you aroused Kristoff?

\- Father… Said the heir blushing to his ears.

The king pushes his son on a couch and Vernard is confused, but he remembers Stark words.

\- Please, tell me Stark words were lies when he told me you were attracted to me.

\- Maybe. I see Doom in you, Kristoff. I see the youth flowing into you. You were the broken child who lost her mother to the strong young man you are now. You are my son. You are mine.

The king pins his son on the couch and Kristoff just breathe heavy without knowing what to do. He feels dizzy. He feels limp. But he does feels the lips on his neck and he gasp at the touch, the rough hand that remove the plates of his armor which makes squirms. It’s all a mixed of confusion and sensation. He does feel hot, he does shiver when his father kisses him. It’s all wrong, but he can’t prevent it.  
The hands are on his legs and spreads them. Maybe Stark was right. Vernard gasp when his hairs are fondles. He gasps when a cold metal hand grips his shaft. He’s over sensitive and he moans. Doom chuckles in his ear and he licks his lips as his father kisses his neck. The heir wraps his legs around the king waist and just let the sensation take over him, because his thoughts are blur. The king looks at him in pure lust and Kristoff blushes.  
He whimpers when he feels something trying to breach his entrance, he whimpers when his father bites his neck and he moans as the hard cock slide inside him. Doom steadies his son hips, take his son hands to hide his eyes and kisses him. The heir let his hand on his eyes so the king doesn’t have to puts his mask on again. He still feels dizzy, but the sensation is way too overwhelming. His father’s cock rubbing inside him, he feels it going in different angles and hears his father make very deep growls. Vernard moans when it hits his prostate, he feels the pleasure build up. His already blur thoughts disappears to let place to pleasure and lust.  
The king doesn’t stop to hit the good place and Kristoff whimpers, squirms and moans. He clutches his fingers on his face and with his other arm he wraps it around his father neck, who thrust harder and faster. Vernard tries to makes sentence, but he’s panting and moaning as the massive cock slams in him. His father goes slower, only to makes his shaft all out, leaving only the tip inside and slamming in, making Kristoff arch his back each time.  
Doom is almost to the climax along with his son, Kristoff's moans begins to be more strangled. He twist his hand, makes his thumb rubs the slit of his son's shaft and Kristoff comes in a gasp. But the king still thrust in his son, slower. The heir is breathless and squirms at the continuing sensation.  
Finally Doom makes a silent moan in a last hard thrust and spills inside his shivering son.

Kristoff feels dizzy and exhausted and whimpers as his father removes himself. He feel the sleep coming and closes his eyes.

\-----------------

Kristoff opens his eyes, it’s still the night. He’s in his bed. He smile and cuddles his pillow. 

\--------------

When the heir wakes up in the morning, all is a blur. He doesn’t remembers what exactly happens the night before. He have flash of sensation that more resembles to a bad dream. The pain in his lower back assure him that the doombots is reality, but he’s still confused. 

Kristoff feels a bit like a hangover. He stands up and puts his personal armor before going to the kitchen to eat something.  
After he has eat, Boris ask him to follow him and Doctor Doom is waiting for him to do a chess game.


End file.
